Eterno Resplandor De Una Mente Sin Recuerdos
by Aldama-Kids
Summary: Porque puedes borrar a alguien de tu mente. Pero no de tu corazón. CDxLL


DISCLAIMER: los personajes no son míos al igual que la trama

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes no son míos al igual que la trama. Basado en la película del mismo nombre. ¿Por qué en esa película? Simplemente es mi película favorita.**

**ETERNO RESPLANDOR DE UNA MENTE SIN RECUERDOS**

**Capítulo 1:**** ¿Te Conozco?**

_Despierto. Escuchó el arrancar de un vehículo. _Al salir veo que alguien claramente me chocó. –GRACIAS- le escribo en una nota al carro de a lado. _Ahora tengo que tomar el metro._

Raros Pensamientos en el día de San Valentín 2008. Hoy es un día inventado por las compañías de tarjetas para hacer a la gente sentirse como mierda. Decido no ir al trabajo hoy. **Tomar un tren a Montauk**. No se porque. No soy una persona impulsiva.

Tengo que controlar la situación. Tengo que arreglar mi auto.

-Hey, es Cedric- llamó a mi trabajo.

-Me siento mal, no iré a trabajar hoy.-

Llegó a Montauk. Esta playa esta congelada. Mejor escribo en mi diario. La hoja ha sido arrancada. No recuerdo haber hecho eso. Parece que será mi primera entrada en dos años. La arena esta sobre valuada, es solo una composición de pequeñas rocas.

_Tengo que conocer a alguien ahora._ Aunque es poco probable que eso suceda viendo que soy incapaz de hacer contacto directo con una mujer que no conozco. _Como esa chica de sudadera naranja. Tengo hambre ¡Una Cafetería!_

_Creo que debo regresar con Cho. Ella era linda. Lo lindo es bueno. _Tomo una mesa y ordeno un café. _Ahí esta, la chica de la sudadera naranja, sentada justo frente a mi, mirándome. _Mejor me dedico a lo mío. Mi diario. _Y ella le pone licor a su café, como puedo ver._

-¡Salud!- me dice a lo lejos.

Mejor me dedico a lo mío. _¿Por qué me enamoro de cada mujer que veo que me presta un poco de atención?_

Hora de regresar a casa. Hora de ir a la estación de trenes. _Ahí esta, la chica de la sudadera naranja, nos divisamos mutuamente. _Me observa de una forma sospechosa. Me saluda.

Llega el tren y subimos a partes opuestas del vagón.

-Hola- me saluda.

-¿Lo siento?- preguntó

-Solo dije hola.-

-Hola, hola- veo como se acerca.

-¿Te importa si me siento cerca?- pregunta -¿Qué tan lejos vas?-

-Rockville Center.- respondo.

-¡No es cierto! Igual yo… ironías de la vida- exclama -¿Te conozco?-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto.

-¿Alguna vez has ido a _Barnes_ _& Nobles_?

-Si-

-Eso es, te he visto hombre, esclava de los libros ahí por… ¡Ya cinco años!-

-¡Oh!- exclamo –Creo que te recordaría-

-Puede ser el pelo- dice

-¿Por qué puede ser?-

-Cambia mucho de color. Es por eso que talvez no me reconoces.- dice –Ahora se llamo "Diablo Azul"-

-¡Ah!- exclamo

-Es un nombre un tanto peculiar ¿no lo crees?- me pregunta.

Yo asiento.

-Y como sea, esta compañía hace toda un gama de tintes con nombres exóticos, fiebre roja, violetas púrpuras, revolución verde… ¿habrá un trabajo para inventar esos nombres?-

-¿Cómo puede haber un trabajo así?- preguntó –Digo, ¿Cuántos tintes de pelo hay? ¿Quince talvez?-

-Alguien tiene ese trabajo- me asegura –Naranja Picante. Yo di con ese nombre… baso mi personalidad en un tinte.-

-Pues yo lo dudo- le digo

-Pues no me conoces así que no sabes ¿O sí?- dice seria.

-Mmm… ¡Lo siento!- suspiró –trataba de ser lindo-

-Si- dice –Lo entiendo.-

_Y de nuevo cada quien a lo suyo. Lo pienso y la observo, es medio rara, digo, se estaba aplicando medicamento en la nariz._

-Soy Luna, por cierto.- me dice

-Soy Cedric.- respondo

-Hola Cedric- y me saluda con un apretón de manos. –Nada de bromas sobre mi nombre ¡Oh no! No harías eso si quieres ser lindo.-

-No se ninguna broma sobre tu nombre.-

-Loony- me dice

-No se que significa- digo

-¡Loony!- exclama -¿Estas loco?-

-Ha sido sugerido- respondo

-Loony, Luna, Lunivsky… ¿no?-

-Lo siento- digo entre risas –Pero es un lindo nombre enserio, significa que eres serena, como la luna, tranquila ¿Cierto?-

-Pero aunque sea difícil de creer- y se me acerca aun más –Soy una arpía vengativa.-

-Yo no creería eso de ti-

-¿Por qué pensarías eso sobre mí?-

-No lo se… yo solo… parece linda-

-¡oh! ¿Ahora soy linda?, Dios, ¿No sabes otro adjetivo?- y se sienta en la fila de asientos de a lado mío. –No necesito algo lindo. No necesito serlo y no necesito que alguien lo sea conmigo.-

-Ok. Ok.- exclamo

_Y el tren sigue avanzando. Parece que ya llegaremos._

-Cedric- me dice- Es Cedric ¿verdad?-

-Si.- respondo

-Siento haberte gritado.-me dice – Estoy algo mal hoy-

_Suspira, y se corre para ahora estar justo a lado mío._

-Algo embarazoso es que realmente me gusta que seas lindo conmigo, ahora, digo, no puedo decirlo de un momento a otro, pero, ahora, me gusta que lo seas.-

_Nos sonreímos. Se me acerca aun más._

-Tengo cosas que… probablemente deba…- le digo

-¡Oh!- exclama

-Escribo- digo

-Lo siento enserio- y parece que lo siente –Esta bien-

_Y se levanta para irse, pero antes me da un pequeño golpe en el brazo._

-¡Ah! ¡Hey!- exclamo

-Cuídate.- me dice, y con eso se va.


End file.
